


Dragons and NASCAR

by alrangerz



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Racing, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, Modern AU, Original Character(s), Racing AU, Street Racing, Street Racing AU, Swearing, The AU no one asked for, but i delivered, mention of suicide, more tags to be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Nea Karlsson is one of California's best street racers, but the question is: was she really good enough to beat China's notorious Feng Min?





	1. Nea Karlsson

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back guys with a new story, so enjoy!

“Get the fuck off of me!”

The accented voice traveled throughout the empty halls of the deserted high school as its owner was tackled to the ground by a trio of burly men. When they had her successfully pinned to the wall, they stepped aside to let a woman, much smaller than any of them, walk up to the Swedish delinquent.

“你真的以为我们会找不到你?”  _Did you really think we would not find you?_

The Chinese woman stood on her toes, leaning forward until her mouth was right beside the other’s ear.

“Or did you forget? 冯敏总能找到你.”  _Feng Min always finds you._

Feng Min, as she called herself, reached one hand up and wrapped her delicate fingers around the taller girl’s neck, and squeezed just enough to make her struggle, but not enough to hurt her. She stood back up straight to see the fear in her rival’s eyes; the panicked look always made her feel superior.

“Sweet little Nea. You thought you could cheat your way through a race and not expect us to find out? You have no idea what I went through due to your little stunt. The city people made fun of me...My own father was disappointed in me. He told me that I was a waste of a bet…” Min paused for a moment to tighten her grip a little more. “He didn’t believe me when I told him you sabotaged the race in your favor. Now I’m considered a liar, right beside a disappointment.”

She finally let go of Nea and took two steps back.

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of sirens filled the air outside. Someone had called the cops, and they needed to leave. Fast.

One of Min’s bodyguards let go of Nea and quickly, but carefully, threw Feng Min over his shoulder before running down the hall to go back the way they entered. The bodyguard who stayed had tried to handcuff Nea’s wrists behind her back, but she was quicker and managed to get the other cuff on his wrist. “We’re both getting busted today.”

The burly man grunted when Nea yanked her arm and made him lurch forward, closer to the entrance that the police would soon barge through.

* * *

 “You are a disgrace, Nea! Do you know how many news stations have already started writing articles about your mischief? All of them!”

Nea rolled her eyes as the officer let her out of the cell she was held in for the past five hours. Her altercation with Feng Min had attracted unwanted attention from someone who had permission to roam the empty halls. The bystander, who she later found out was her ex-boyfriend, called the police, then her father and told him Nea was in jail. Now, here they were, on their way through the police station, and to the sleek limousine outside.

“Just wait until your mother hears about this,” Mr. Karlsson grumbled as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

“Oh please, father. Mother couldn’t give a single shit about this whole ordeal. Just like the time she found me between that one girl’s le-“

“Enough! I’ve had it with you and this little ‘liking girls’ phase. On top of that, you’re out drag racing like some street ruffian, tarnishing the family name! Sometimes I think you’re the reason your sister killed herse-“

“Don’t you dare fucking go there! Kenya couldn’t handle all your bullshit with this goddamn business you run! On top of that, you believed that...disgusting man over her words and then called her a street corner worker after she we found out about her being pregnant! Don’t tell me I’m the reason my little sister, my only best friend, is gone…”

Nea was red faced and crying by the time she finished yelling at her father. It was a sensitive subject for him to bring up, and he knew it would grind his daughter’s gears.

It hadn’t been that long ago since his youngest daughter took her life, maybe a year ago, the rumors that floated around in the newspapers were too much for her to deal with. She was depressed on her father’s behalf; he was still colleagues with that greasy businessman even after the sicko took her against her will, leaving her with child months later. Her father told her his business partner would never and that she should keep her legs closed on the street from now on.

When news of her sister’s death reached Nea, the older girl stood deathly still in the middle of the basketball court she had been practicing on. She felt her phone buzz continuously and it eventually annoyed her enough for her to pick it up when she saw that it was her mother.

_“Nea, baby, you need to come home now! Your sister...she...Kenya is gone….Please just come home so that I know you’re okay…”_

“You know what, Dad? You better hope this business of yours is worth losing two of your only children…”

She exited the limo when the driver opened the door for them. She went straight to the garage to look over her three cars. Her mother asked her why she had that many, and of course the Swedish girl lied and said it was a collection, but two were used specifically for racing.

Upon entering the ground level, she noticed an extra vehicle next to hers, and a note on the windshield of one of her favorites.

_Surprise for you upstairs, baby~_

The handwriting was more than familiar to her; the handwriting of a certain botanist who also happened to be the love of her life. She ran into her house and quickly greeted her mother on her way upstairs. The older woman couldn’t help but smile at her daughter’s excitement to see her girlfriend.

Upon entering her bedroom, Nea squealed quietly when she saw her favorite person sitting in the middle of her room, doing a small puzzle.

Claudette Morel, as everyone knew her, but to the Nea she was more than just that famous name.

The two met in high school during a biology class. Claudette was there because she genuinely wanted to, but Nea needed the extra science class to graduate, and she assumed bio was the easiest. The teacher put them together for a project in which Claudette was ecstatic for, but Nea just shrugged her shoulders and took her seat next to the Canadian girl.

A year after that, their senior year, Nea had invited Claudette to one of her first races. The younger girl happily obliged and attended the race that night where she suddenly confessed her feelings for the Swedish girl. Nea, already happy from winning, gathered Claudette in her arms and laughed.

That was a night she’ll never forget.

“Hello, Miss Karlsson. Your mother told me you were in the custody of the police. Nea, what were you thinking? What even happened that you got arrested?”

Claudette stood from her spot on the floor and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly. Nea sighed happily at the embrace and sat on her bed with Claudette next to her.

“You remember that race I attended in San Fran? Well, I may or may not have cheated by having someone tinker with Min’s car hours before. Of course no one noticed until recently, one of those people being Feng Min herself. I got a letter yesterday saying to meet up at our old high school, and I assumed it was to race, but she, and her two bodyguards, ambushed me. Adam happened to be there and he called the police on us.” She stopped for a moment to let all the information sink into her girlfriend’s head.

“She may be small, but she is not a force to be reckoned with and I wish I would’ve known that sooner. If the cops hadn’t showed up, who knows what could have happened. Anyway, her bodyguard tried to handcuff me but I caught him and we got stuck together. Annnd that’s how I got arrested.”

Claudette raised an eyebrow at the older girl before she laughed quietly and shook her head. Before Nea could ask her why she laughed, she got up and locked the bedroom door.

“Look, I love you, and as much as I want to reprimand you right now for your delinquent behavior, I also missed you and cannot wait to have you to myself, if you know what I’m talking about.”

The botanist turned off the bedroom light and turned on the bedside lamp before she straddled Nea and proceeded to give her a lap dance. Now, Nea wasn’t one to complain, and she wasn’t, but after being away from her girlfriend for a bit of time, made her impatient.

She kissed her. Hard. She never let up until Claudette asked her to later in the evening.


	2. Feng Min

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nea and Claudette go to Beijing to meet with Feng Min and her father. They've no idea what they've gotten themselves into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify that even though it is written in English, Nea's mom does speak Swedish when addressing her family members, and English with anyone else. Nea does the same as well, and it is mainly to make sure Tyler grows up bilingual.
> 
> Also, if you wanna see a picture of Tyler, I'm gonna put a link to it in the bottom notes.

It was Saturday morning, too early in the morning in Nea’s opinion as she opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was her ceiling. Just a blank space that she drew on with her imagination. Her gaze drifted lower to look over the sleeping form against her side. Her nose scrunched up when a few of Claudette’s stray curls passed acrossed her face. It tickled...just a little.

“Mm...Quelle heure est-il?”  _ What time is it? _

Nea couldn’t help but smile as she heard her girlfriend mumble sleepily in French. She gently dragged the tips of her fingers along Claudette’s bare back, which earned her a long sigh of relief.

“Det är för tidigt på morgonen,” she replied in her native tongue. She almost laughed at how fast the younger girl sat up to stare at her in shock.  _ Too early in the morning. _

“I don’t know who I’m more disappointed in: me for knowing enough Swedish to be shocked that you answered correctly, or you for even knowing enough French to answer me correctly.”

Of course her response was all in jest, but she was still taken aback nonetheless.

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock on the bedroom door followed by Mrs. Karlsson’s soft voice.

“Girls, could you unlock the door? I need to speak with you both. Privately.”

“Sure, mom. Give us like...fifteen seconds to get dressed.”

There was a hum of affirmation on the other side before Claudette slid off of the bed to put on her tank top from the night before. She opted to put on a pair of Nea’s sweatpants just because she didn’t want to wear her jeans so early in the morning.

Nea grabbed her briefs from the floor and slipped them over her legs before she threw on a T-shirt she found near her bed. She got up and unlocked the door when Claudette nodded her to do so.

“What’s up, ma?”

A small pair of arms wrapped around Nea‘s leg in an attempt to get her attention. Upon looking down, she caught sight of her nephew. The young child gave his aunt the biggest grin he could. He looked just his mother, dark blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. He normally kept his hair in a mohawk because he thought it was cool, and because a girl at his school told him it looked cute.

“Tyler! Good morning, buddy.” She gathered him in her arms and hugged him tightly. He giggled when he felt Nea blow a raspberry against his cheek. “Did you say hi to Claudette? Also, is that my shirt?”

“Yeah! I really liked it, so Mama said I could have it.” He wrapped his arms around Nea’s neck and held her close as he looked back to Claudette with a large smile.

“He didn’t say hi to me because I came by after his bedtime. Bon matin, Tyler. It is lovely to see you once again.” She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

“Good morning, Auntie Claudette! Mama, can Auntie Nea and Auntie Claudette make pancakes with us?”

Tyler looked at Mrs. Karlsson, patiently awaiting her answer. The older woman just looked between the two women and couldn’t help but smile. They looked like a perfect little family. “Of course, but let the adults have a little talk. Go see if Papa needs help in the garage.”

The young boy looked at Nea and gave her tight hug before he wiggled out of her grasp and ran downstairs.

“Mom, what’s going on?” Nea let her mom in her room and closed the door behind them. When she looked at her mother, the older woman held a letter out to her. The dragon on the seal looked awfully familiar, almost like the one she saw on the side of Feng Min’s car that night they raced. Claudette noticed it too. She’d seen it several times in news articles about a wealthy businessman and his daughter, who happened to be Feng Min.

“A man delivered it to us this morning. He said once you read it, you must act fast. Nea, what did you even get yourself into, hjärtanskär?”  _ Sweetheart… _

Baby blue eyes scanned over the envelope several times before the young woman tore it open to read it. It took several read throughs before she finally pulled it away from her face.

“I’ve been formally invited to a competition in Beijing. Mom, I should’ve told you this before, because only God knows how much you despise the media’s view about me. I do street race, and yes, I know it’s illegal and oh so very dangerous, but Mom, I love it and I’m good at it. Recently, like a few weeks ago, I participated in this big race in San Francisco against a Chinese racing goddess. Long story short, I tinkered with her car, she lost, she found out a few days ago, and now I’m in deep shit.” Nea folded the letter back up and set it on her dresser for later. “In order to fix this, I need to go to Beijing and lose my title rightfully. If yesterday was any indication of what could happen if I win, I don’t want to...even by a third of a millisecond.”

Claudette gently took Mrs. Karlsson’s hands in her own and gave her a reassuring look as she spoke.

“Mrs. Karlsson, I will go with Nea. You will not have to worry about anything, trust me. We will go meet them and make things alright again.”

The young French woman smiled when she received a small laugh and a nod in response.

“Okay, but you two aren’t going anywhere until next week. Is that understood?”

Both women gave their biggest smiles and followed Karina down the stairs to finally make breakfast with Tyler.

* * *

The plane ride wasn’t as bad as either of them assumed, at least for a twelve hour flight. They walked hand in hand through the airport and quietly spoke to one another as they made their way to grab their bags. Two of Nea’s cars were personally transported from her home per Feng Min’s request, all to avoid damages to the vehicles.

“Ah, Nea! I’m so excited to see the city at night. Didn’t the young woman ask her father to get us our own vacation home?”

Claudette bounced on her toes as they waited for their ride to arrive. She had been looking through the many things for them to do while they waited for the days to pass them by.

It was currently Saturday morning, that was the earliest Mr. Min could could fly them over on such short notice. The two girls were starting to believe that the Mins were good people who were just very serious about business.

“I am here to pick up Miss Karlsson and Miss Morel?”

Nea looked up from her phone and noticed the young woman in the driver seat. She looked awfully familiar. The woman just smiled at Nea, waiting for her to realize who she was.

Then it clicked. “Holy shit, Meg Thomas?!”

The redheaded girl winked and clicked her tongue as she got out of the car to carry their bags to the trunk. “The one and only, babygirl. It’s nice to see my favorite couple again. Might I ask what brings you beautiful ladies to China?”

Claudette gave Meg a quick hug before she got in the car. The other two women followed her action and settled into their seats, getting as comfortable as possible.

“I am meeting with Mr. Min and his daughter, Feng, in regards to a rule I broke during our last street race.” Nea cleared her throat after she spoke and took Claudette’s hand in her own. Her eyes drifted over the to rearview mirror to meet with Meg’s forest green irises.

The former athlete reached under her steering wheel and pressed a button. “They monitor our conversations to see how we speak to our passengers. If we are going to be talking about Beijing’s most notorious businessman, they don’t need to hear this…”

Nea hummed and began explaining the situation to the older girl. Meg nodded as she listened and followed along, keeping her eyes on the busy streets of the city. People were trying to get to work, or run any early morning errands, just to get them out of the way. She stopped at a red light and looked back at Nea through the mirror.

“Sounds tough, but you got this, kid. As long as I’ve known you, you’ve never backed away from a fight. Plus, you got Claudette here to support you, Karlsson. Don’t forget that.”

The rest of the ride was accompanied by a comfortable silence. Claudette had fallen asleep on Nea’s shoulder, allowing the Swedish girl to take a quick photo of her. Not long after that, Meg pulled into a driveway. The small vacation home came into view and it made Nea gasp quietly. It was so pretty.

“Babe, wake up, look.”

Claudette grumbled as she peeked out of the window. She smiled and buried her face in Nea’s neck, her cheeks warm. A few thoughts had popped up in her head when she saw the home. Though her and Nea have been together for almost two years, but neither have mentioned taking their relationship further. It was something Claudette would love more than anything; marrying Nea and having their own family in their own home.

“Alright, lovebirds. We have arrived. I have to return to my workplace in a few, so I can’t stay long. I’d help you settle in if I could, but I think you’ll be okay. Maybe you can meet my lovely girlfriend next time we meet. She works at Home Depot.” Meg laughed to herself at the little joke she made.

Claudette caught on a few seconds later, but Nea just looked between them, confused. She just shrugged and got out of the car to get their bags. She said goodbye to Meg and handed her a few American dollars. The red haired girl thanked her and wished them well before she drove off.

“Alright, let’s get these in and start unpacking. Then we can go out for lunch after we sleep for a little,” Nea suggested as they walked into the house. She dropped the bags near the couch and started making her way to the bedroom. Before either of them could turn on the lights, they felt bags being pulled over their heads and their hands behind tied behind their backs.

They were lifted and carried out of the house before being thrown into the back of a windowless van where the bags were pulled off. Nea was the first to react as she thrashed around, yelling and kicking the side of the vehicle. When she looked behind she was met with a pair of legs. Her gaze traveled up until it was met with a hard stare from someone she knew all too well.

“Feng Min? What the hell is this about?” Her gaze drifted down for a moment, she couldn’t help but take a peek beneath the short skirt the Asian girl wore. She felt someone kick her in the back, only to realize Claudette was still with her. She was more calm than her girlfriend was, having experienced a similar situation before.

Feng Min roughly grabbed Nea by the collar of her shirt and held her up to eye level.

“It’s nice to see you again, cheater. And I mean that in more ways than one.” Dark brown eyes drifted over to Claudette, smirking when she saw the look of confusion on the Canadian’s face.

_ Perfect _ , she thought as she dropped Nea back onto the floor. A loud thud was emitted from the action followed by a groan or two.

“Nea, qu'est ce qu'elle parle?”  _ What is she talking about? _

Nea turned onto her stomach and looked over at Claudette with a guilty face. She stayed silent and that was all the Canadian woman needed to figure out what Feng Min was referring to.

“Claudette, I’m sorry...It meant nothing to me, I swear-”

“Nea, that doesn’t matter! What matters is that you gave yourself to another woman and came back to me like everything was okay...There is nothing okay about that! Oh mon dieu, pourquoi voudriez-vous même le faire pour moi…?”  _ Oh my god, why would you even do this to me…? _

Meanwhile, Feng Min texted her father, letting him know that they were on their way to his establishment. If they thought she was being ruthless now, they had no idea what was coming their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is that photo!
> 
> http://alrangerz.tumblr.com/post/183944010980/my-friend-drew-a-picture-of-tyler-neas-nephew


	3. Claudette Morel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nea and Claudette meet with Mr. Min to decided Nea's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally getting somewhere and so far this is the longest chapter. The future chapters are gonna be a roller coaster.
> 
> What I imagine Feng's dad to look like: http://booker-media.s3.amazonaws.com/Library/914/20180209_08470385_M.JPG

_ Tires screeched against the pavement as the cars drifted around a tight corner near the bridge in the woods. The finish line was about a quarter of a mile out, and both vehicles were neck and neck. _

_ Feng Min placed her hand on the shifter, preparing for her last gear shift. She frowned when she realized that her car was barely reaching its top speed. She cursed in Mandarin when the finish line came into view. Something wasn’t right, and it was apparent when she took a glance to her right. Time seemed to slow as she caught her opponent’s gaze for a split second. Within that split second, she caught sight of Nea’s devilish smirk, and a flirtatious wink, right before the older girl zoomed past the white line spray painted on the floor. _

_ The crowd stayed silent as Feng Min’s car came to a screeching halt beside Nea’s. She hurriedly took off her seatbelt and exited her vehicle swiftly. “You son of a bitch!” The Asian girl stomped up to Nea and shoved her away from her car. “You fucking cheated, asshole!” Her voice dropped to a harsh whisper before she continued. “You tinkered with my shit...didn’t you?” The crowds were staring at them. Many of them were whispering to one another while looking directly at Feng Min. She scoffed and slipped her fingers into the Swedish girl’s front jeans pocket before walking away. _

_ Nea just tilted her head as she watched her opponent drive down the road. She figured Feng Min would find out, but she didn’t expect the girl to accuse her so soon. She even imagined sitting at home, watching a movie when Feng Min drops a surprise visit to get her revenge, but she was glad she could finally toss the scenario out the window. _

_ Her hand found the item that was placed in her pocket: a small piece of paper folded precisely four times. ‘What do you want me to do in four hours, Miss Min?’ Upon opening the note, there was a phone number and an address beautifully written in pen. The Swedish girl didn’t know if it would be a good idea to visit Feng Min so late in the evening; in four hours the time would be a little past eight, and Nea did not think it was appropriate to be at her rival’s home at such a time. _

Nea continued to struggle against her restraints despite Feng Min’s warnings to sit still. The Swedish girl growled out at her rival before she would stop moving to glance at Claudette. Ever since the confession, the Canadian woman just sat against the opposite side of the van, eyes red and puffy from her crying. She didn’t dare look at either of them.

Feng Min dialed a number and smiled when she heard the other person pick up the line. “Anna, sweetie, I need a favor from you. I have a lovely lady in tow; we are on our way to Daddy’s house, who needs to be taken care of quietly. Yes, use all methods will. I’ll double your pay if you keep this quiet from your partner.” Dark eyes flickered over to Claudette for a brief moment before they settled on Nea’s unmoving form. “They all know one another.” She stayed quiet for a few moments before she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Fine, I’ll triple it, and you’ll receive protection if something does come up from this. I swear on my mother’s grave.” Silence filled the back of the van once more as the person on the other line thought about the offer. After a few seconds, she huffed in agreement before she wished Feng Min farewell. The line disconnected, prompting Feng to put her phone back in her pocket. She looked down at Nea and pressed her lips into a thin line. “Hey, you are quite still. Just moments ago you were attempting to free yourself from your bonds.” Feng Min’s voice was soft and caring as if she hadn’t just kidnapped two foreigners moments after they arrived at their first destination.

Before she could say anything else to the Swedish girl, her gaze flickered over to the Canadian across from her; the young woman had sat up straighter, and a look of anger settled on her features. “Why are you doing this? Is it because Nea won that race? Why are you kidnapping two Americans over something so stupid?” That response seemed to flip a switch in the young Asian for she stood from her seat and stomped over to Claudette, roughly grabbing her by her curls. “Look here, you dumb whore. I don’t appreciate being talked to like that, especially by someone who can be considered a side ho. I’m the main chick here, sweetie.” Claudette shut her eyes tightly, whimpering quietly when her hair Feng grabbed her hair. She had gotten a good grip on her locks and used that to her advantage, pulling Claudette’s head back far enough to strain. “She will...never love you...the way she loves me.” She grunted when a foot found its place against her chest. “Just because you two...slept together...does not mean you mean something to her...I don’t care what you do to me. You’re not touching Nea ever again.” Feng Min huffed as she let go of Claudette’s hair, removing her foot from the older girl’s chest. She tapped the side of the van and looked to the door just as it was opened, revealing a dimly lit garage.

Nea was pulled out of the van first, a grunt leaving her when she was suddenly picked up and carried. She took a glance around and noticed a decently sized collection of sports cars in the garage. One vehicle, in particular, caught the young woman’s attention. A lovely Acura NSX painted a deep red. It reminded her of a dress Feng Min wore one year for Chinese New Year. She had seen it on TV, the local news station doing a story on Yu Min during that time. Feng Min had been by his side with a tight, sleeveless red dress on her person, hair put into a neat bun, and bright red lipstick applied to those soft lips.

She shook her head to rid herself of any other thoughts about Feng Min. Her gaze settled on Claudette who had hurried her way to the edge of the van. The dark-skinned woman was gently thrown over another man’s shoulder and carried into the building.

The men set them in chairs that were set up in what looked like a living room, but the home bar off to the side stated otherwise.

Feng Min stood behind the counter and poured herself a drink. She fixed two more, nodding to the men to untie Nea and Claudette. They did as they were told and quietly left the room. Feng came around to stand before the two and handed them each a glass. “My father will be here in a few moments. Now, I kidnapped you two because I wanted to be dramatic and menacing instead of just inviting you all to dinner. I mean, this isn’t going to be dinner, but whatever.” Claudette kept her eyes on the dark liquor in the glass, unmoving as Feng spoke to them. So many things were going through her head, all of them surrounding the Swedish girl next to her. “When did you two sleep together?” The question caught both of them by surprise, Nea, especially for she, choked on her drink, and boy, did it burn.

Feng had no shame in her game as she gently ran her fingers along Nea’s jawline, a smirk on her face, and her eyes settled on Claudette’s. “The same night she ruined my life. I had anger, and I needed to take it out on someone somehow.” Nea pulled away from the touch, a glare forming on her face as she stared at her own feet. “I wasn’t sober, and we both know that. I had been smoking before I got to her house. Claudette I-” Before Nea could finish her sentence, she felt a stinging pain along her cheek. Did I just get slapped? How cliché. A red handprint was already appearing on her skin.

“I love a girl fight as much as the next man, but I would appreciate it if my guests didn’t hit one another in my home.” A middle-aged man walked into the room, hands clasped in front of him, and a bright smile on his face. He looked like he could be Feng Min’s older brother, aside from the wisps of grey hairs in his beard, an indication that he was her father. Claudette couldn’t help but blush when he winked at her. Nea pressed her lips into a thin line, but she knew she was the last person to say anything in such a matter. It’s not like her girlfriend shagged the man, no. She had just turned a little red.

Mr. Min, or Yu as he preferred to be called, took a seat in his chair that sat across from Nea and Claudette. “Now that I have you two beautiful ladies in front of me today let us talk.” Nea shifted in her seat when Yu looked at her, the smile still on etched on his perfect face. It was quite unnerving.

“Miss Karlsson, I just want you to understand that I am greatly disappointed in you, and because of your insubordinate ways, your lovely little botanist will pay the price for you.” Yu crossed one leg over the other and placed his clasped hands on his knee. That devilish smile was still sitting on his lips, but his eyes held a certain glint to them.

Feng Min had disappeared behind the bar once more, silently pouring her father a drink of his request: Rum and Coke on the rocks. Now the rum wasn’t anything expensive, no. It was the best, most inexpensive one he could have for himself. Bacardi Superior.

The older man’s attention returned to Nea, the smile now gone from his face. Things were about to get serious.

“I sent you that letter, the invitation, to give you another chance. You have made our lives easier by bringing Miss Morel along with you. Feng and I weren’t going to let you get off the hook that easily. Our proposition, which some consider...inhumane, but to us, it is perfectly fine. Think of it as a consequence of your actions. You ruin the life of my daughter, I ruin yours.”

Claudette was getting anxious. She didn’t know these people; she was only dragged into the situation because she fell in love with a delinquent who decided it would be a great idea to cheat in a street race against a wealthy businessman’s daughter. She screwed her eyes shut when she felt a pair of hands press against her shoulders, massaging them gently. The touch was oddly satisfying. “W-Why am I making your lives easier? I have absolutely nothing to do with this situation. I-I’m just a college student who is on spring break, trying to enjoy it with my partner-”

Yu held up his hand to stop Claudette from continuing her rambling. He closed his eyes and beckoned someone into the room with them. A young woman, she was probably a few years older than them, walked into the room to stand beside Yu. She was insanely tall, a little under seven feet, with slicked-back brown hair, and mocha brown eyes. She wore a simple white v-neck, a dark red leather jacket with the number fourteen on the back with the word ‘Corvids’ above it. The details of the jacket struck Nea as peculiar, but she couldn’t figure out why.

“Our lovely accomplice here will be taking good care of Miss Morel if you, Miss Karlsson, cannot win the race against my daughter under fair terms. If you think this is unfair, you do not know what Feng had to go through due to your little stunt. She was kicked out of her racing crew for losing that single race; we lost money!” Yu was standing now, towering over Nea’s unmoving form as he spat his words at her. “You’re lucky she didn’t get hu-” 

“Fine,” was all Nea said to interrupt him. “You have a deal.” 

Claudette’s eyes popped open at Nea’s declaration. “ _Ma chérie_ , wha-”

Feng Min pressed a cloth to Claudette’s face, holding it tightly until the older girl slumped in the chair.

Nea clenched her jaw as she gripped the glass in her hand almost hard enough to shatter it. Yu noticed this and carefully took it from her, placing it on the bar counter. “You will be separated from Miss Morel until you complete your task this evening. Feng will guide you around the estate until it is time for you two to prepare yourselves.” He bent down to whisper in her ear. “Do not think I am not aware of the things you did with my daughter. I wouldn’t have brought your partner into this if you had just kept your hands to yourself.”

The Asian man stood back up and tilted his head until his bones cracked. He let out a sigh and gave Nea a small smile. “My love, can you please show Nea around? I wouldn’t want her getting lost now. Especially not today. I will check up on you two in a few hours. Anna, love, could you take Miss Morel to her room. Make sure she is bathed and dressed before the event if she is awake by then. Miss Karlsson, you will be able to see her after the race no matter the results. Whether it be the final time or not, you will get to speak with her.”

Mr. Yu Min disappeared into the room he first emerged from, never to be seen again until later that evening.


End file.
